Your Love is my Drug
by Fly Airbourne
Summary: Randy's attachment to Cody and Ted threaten his relationship with John. SLASH


**Title: Your Love is my Drug**

**Author: Candy_rko**

**Pairings: John/Randy, Cody/Ted, Evan/Jack, Mike/JoMo**

**Words: 2,318**

**Disclaimer: Not mine **

**Notes: posted in live journal as well but I want to spread the Centon love to fan**

Chapter 1/1

Randy was protective of his boys. Most notably Cody. It might have been Cody's age, his pretty boy good looks, or that half the locker room had mentioned in passing exactly what they wanted to do to Cody. Regardless, Randy had staked his claim early on in Cody's career that he wasn't to be messed with and that there would be dire consequences to the unfortunate idiot that went against Randy's wishes. No one wanted to cross Randy, especially when it concerned Cody Rhodes.

But Randy had been just as defensive of Ted when he came. Ted was larger than Cody and had the maturity to fend off any unwanted advances. Cody soaked up the attention like a show poodle. Sometimes, Randy figured Cody did it to just irritate Randy, to get him riled up, because Randy was dangerous when pissed off. Nothing like in the ring, he wasn't really suffering from IED, but when his fuse was lit… Well, it was best to steer clear of his path of destruction.

Cody enjoyed the interest that his appearance generated. Whether it was with their coworkers, with their friends, in the clubs with strangers, at the bar, in public doing signings; Cody strutted his stuff with little regard for his own personal safety. Randy knew, one day, Cody would involve himself in a situation that would land him in hot water, straight out of the pan and into the fire. Randy was only worried that no one would be there to save Cody in the end. And it scared the shit out of Randy to think of his boy, _his legacy_, beaten, raped, abused…

Cody was never serious. He had the emotional maturity of a teenager and the looks of a twink (okay, a muscular one, not a waif but the point was there.) That alone guaranteed a vested awareness in him that went beyond Randy's comfort zone. He'd had to _see_ it with his own eyes and it angered him to an extent that terrified him. Because he shouldn't have been that territorial, that possessive of a man that he wasn't even in a relationship with. That he felt only platonic feelings for.

Randy sighed, watching Cody and Ted on the screen, on standby if his assistance was needed. As in, if Kofi and Evan became too aggressive. Both of his boys looked beautiful, their sculpted physiques glistening in the lights of the arena, highlighting each dip and curve of their muscles. He suppressed the misplaced jealousy, loathing that just because the whole world was staring at them, _lusting_ after them, didn't mean he had to lose control of himself. They weren't his property to lay claim to. They were talented athletes that would probably surpass him one day.

"Randy…" He recognized that whine anywhere. His eyes didn't stray from the television. "I seriously doubt that Kofi and Evan are gonna hurt your babies. God, Daddy Orton, you have them on a short leash."

_That_ snapped his attention, "Dude, fuck off," Randy snapped, glaring at John Cena.

John laughed, hands raising in mock defense, "Hey, don't be like that. You don't let them outta your sight. I almost think you love them more then you love me," John's voice was teasing but Randy knew better. This was an old argument between the two of them, one that had gotten even more heated since the threat of Legacy's disbanding. He'd been spending as much time as possible with Ted and Cody.

"John!" Randy warned, glancing around them, satisfied to see that they were ultimately alone and that there was no one eavesdropping. Most left Randy alone to his own devices and he was glad. Sometimes it paid to be considered the bad man. The rumors that surrounded the three members of Legacy were infinite. "Don't start that shit."

"What am I supposed to think?" John crossed his muscular arms in front of his chest and Randy had to force himself to not stare; yeah, John still had that affect on him. An effect that had lessened in the past few months. "You haven't stayed with me in three _weeks_, Randy."

Randy didn't respond. It was useless. They both knew that it hadn't been the same, not since the night that Randy spent with Ted and Cody in their hotel room. Randy had assured John that it had been in innocence but John had made his own conclusions. Not that Randy would have ever admitted to John that yes, he had in fact entertained those kinds of _thoughts _about the two younger men.

"Whatever, man," John threw his hands up, head shaking, unable to mask the pain in his eyes. "If you wanna end _this_," he gestured to both of them, "Then you gotta let me know. I'm not goin' to be lead around like a puppy on a string."

"We are _not_ having this discussion here!" Randy growled, furtively spying Evan Bourne and Jack Swagger approaching the entrance, the ten minute call coming. "I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, _do not_ act as if you're the only man that I can have in my heart. I love them both but they aren't the one that has the most hold on me," Randy meaningfully glared at John, hoping the message was received as it was intended. John often heard only what he wanted to hear.

"Just admit it, Randy. That's all I'm askin'. Is for you to man up and tell me that you want them in your bed."

Evan and Jack's chatter was getting closer and the ravenette was casting them both curious looks. "_Not now!"_ Randy hissed through clenched teeth. He didn't bother to stop John from leaving. And he knew without a doubt that John would probably slam the door in his face when Randy went to their hotel room. That meant another night sleeping with Cody. Another night of contemplating the what ifs. Because sometimes, he seriously wondered why he bothered to remain with John.

Sure, he loved John. There was no doubt in Randy's mind that John commanded control of Randy's heart. But during the middle of the night, when Cody was sound asleep, with Ted snoring softly in the other bed…he'd ponder the possibilities of a relationship existing between them. It would be exciting. Thrilling. Sensual. Exhilarating. Cody and Ted balanced each other out perfectly; physically and mentally. Randy had had dozens of erotic dreams about them. But they always paled in comparison to what John Cena did to him.

Cody's arm was wrapped around Ted's waist, the two leaning against one another, both men laughing. Cody always _shined_ when he was near Ted. He brightened to an extent that always awed Randy. Because Cody and Ted _belonged_ together. There were no ands, ifs, or buts about it. They shared an easy camaraderie that Randy coveted; he didn't have that with John. With Cody and Ted, there were no acts of domination. There was no tenseness. There was an equality that Randy yearned for him and John.

Randy smiled wanly, ignoring Evan's sharp intake of breath. "Boys."

"Hey, Randy," Ted's grin was beautiful; almost as gorgeous as John's. "We make you proud?"

"Always."

"Dude, did you _see_ me?!" Cody was always hyper after his matches, still fueled by adrenaline. "I was _awesome!"_

"You sound like Mike," Ted groaned, smacking Cody against the back of his head, "And I _really_ don't wanna compare you two."

"Man, that wasn't cool," Cody pouted, smoothing down his dark hair, pinching Ted's ass, "Assclown."

"Jerkface."

"Cum guzzling gutter slut! HAH! Beat that!" Randy always found Ted and Cody's banter to be entertaining; another aspect of Ted and Cody's relationship that Randy wished he and John shared. John was too mature for that.

"You win, Baby-boy," Ted chuckled, "I'm showerin' off. You comin', _Cody_," the blonde practically purred Cody's name, a little saunter in his step, hips swaying. "Or are you stayin' with Randy?"

Cody shrugged, coyly looking at Ted through lowered lashes, "I _am_ pretty dirty."

"Then you _better_ wash off."

Randy stifled the urge to gape, Ted and Cody leaving without saying another word, leaving Randy to wonder if there were aliens planted in their brains. Because he most assuredly caught the innuendo laced in their voices. And there was _no_ mistaking the raw sex appeal that Ted was oozing; all for Cody.

He wanted to run to John's private room and while he didn't do that, there was an extra bounce in his steps that had him getting wary looks from his coworkers. He didn't bother knocking. He turned the latch, standing mid stride as he took in the hot sight in front of him. John, in nothing but his Under Armor boxer briefs. How could John _ever_ think that Randy would trade him in for a younger model?

"Shit, Randy, don't sneak up on me like that," John scolded as he turned around, "What?"

"I love you."

John furrowed his brows. "Um… Are you high?"

Randy chuckled. Yes, John had a right to be concerned. Randy very rarely put his heart on his sleeve for the rest of the world and even with John, he seldom spoke his feelings for him. They weren't typical lovers and often they seemed more like friends with benefits. "Babe…I'm not cheating on you. I'm not sleeping with Ted and Cody."

"Then what the fuck's been goin' on with us, Randy? Shit, man, you walk in here, tell me you love me when you haven't told me in oh, I don't know, four months! I don't even know if you really love me or if you're just-"

Randy's hand was on John's mouth, "John…I know that things haven't been perfect this past year. And I'm sorry. I haven't made much of an effort but John, you haven't made it easy on me. What am I supposed to do when you're constantly picking fights with me?"

John folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'm not-"

"You do. You _have_."

"Fine. I have. I have to get your fuckin' attention somehow! You're always talkin' about Cody and Ted and I-"

"Cody and Ted are fucking each other! OK?!" Randy finally snapped, "That satisfy you, John?! Because, honest to God, I don't think you _want_ to make this work!"

"Do what?" John imitated a fish.

Randy rolled his eyes, "I _said_ that Cody and Ted are fucking. You know, screwing, bumping uglies, doing the horizontal tango."

"I'm… Oh baby," John breathed, "I didn't know. I would have never thought about it and-"

"You jumped to conclusions. Again. Like always. Remember Shawn? Remember Dave? Remember Phil? Remember Adam? You accused me of going behind your back then and I never did. I only want to be with you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Cody and Ted are younger than me. Prettier," John said softly, face turning pink, bashfully looking at the floor.

"…I've imagined it. I won't lie. I'd never lie to you intentionally but… Yeah, John, I've been there. I've wanted to experiment with them. But you held me back. Even for all the problems we've had," He lifted John's chin with his fingers, gazing in the eyes he loved so much, "I couldn't. And it was offered. Cody was drunk, probably wouldn't have remembered it in the morning. But you know, I went to kiss Cody and… It wasn't there. Not like I thought it would." Randy smiled fondly. "Cody puked on me instead."

"You told him no," John stated, incredulous.

"You expected me not to?" Randy was hurt by that.

John chewed his bottom lip, "Yeah. I mean… look at him."

"And I'm looking at _you_," Randy could never believe John's insecurities. Especially about their relationship. "_You're _the most beautiful man I've ever met. _You're_ the one I'm spending the rest of my life with. _You're_ the one that makes my heart race, even now, after all these years. _You're_ the one that makes my stomach knot and I feel like I'm just meeting you for the first time. And I love your dimples. And that you secretly wear an Age of Orton shirt at night when I'm not there." John blushed. "Or that you spray my cologne on your pillow and hold it all night."

"Randy, how-"

"Because I do it. I have a whole drawer full of those stupid shirts of yours. And your Axe body spray. And I have one of your old baseball caps. Smells like you."

"Randy…"

"Look, the point is, I love you."

John smiled, "I'm not used to this side of you, baby. But I like it."

"Good, because I feel like an idiot. I don't let that happen often."

"Did you mean it? Everything you said?"

Randy nodded, wanting nothing more then take John in his arms but John's match was coming up in fifteen minutes. He'd learned the hard way (pun intended) to not get riled up before a match. "All of it. Every last word."

"…I think we should go on a vacation. Spend some time alone."

"Yeah, sounds good. You should probably get ready. You know, since you're half naked."

"You're totally perving on me."

"Caught me," Randy winked, "I'm leaving. I'm gonna check and see if uh, my boys are finished _showering_ yet," he used quotation marks.

"I love you, Randy."

Randy grinned like a moron. "I'll see you in our room for naked time."

He schooled his features to his usual look. He and John might have been in a relationship for four years but very few knew about it. And Randy preferred it that way. Because Randy was in love with John and even with all the potholes and speed bumps along the way, they would always find their way to each other.


End file.
